k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 3, Chapter 10
Volume 3, Chapter 10 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary While Mio is in the midst of studying, she gets called by Ritsu who asks her to have some fun together. Mio has to decline because she has her summer classes in a bit, so she has to learn more. After hanging up, she gets instantly called by Ritsu again who starts teasing her. After finally giving up on Mio, Ritsu wonders what she should do now, just as she sees her friend Tsumugi passing by. Ritsu decides to follow her in order to surprise her, but she quickly lost track of her. Suddenly, Mugi appears behind Ritsu, scaring her witlessly. It turns out that Mugi saw Ritsu and came up with the same idea, albeit with more success, according to her appalled friend. Ritsu asks her if she has any plans which Mugi affirms. Disappointed, Ritsu states that she was looking forward to do something with Mugi who, after hearing this, cancels all her plans at once. Glad about the rare chance, Mugi leaves the choice of what they are going to do to Ritsu who proposes places like an arcade or a store for extremely cheap candy which sounds amazing for Mugi since she never heard about it before. The two then spend much time in both places, having much fun together. While eating at a restaurant afterwards, Mugi once again thanks Ritsu for showing her such exiting places and praises her for being able to have fun without spending money, to which Ritsu replies that the money they spend was still much for ordinary people just as herself. Mugi then nervously starts to ask Ritsu for a favor which turns out to be hit by her, much to Ritsu's bafflement. As Ritsu isn't moving, Mugi sadly accepts the denial while Ritsu wonders if she might be masochistic as well. Mugi then explains that she watched Ritsu's and Mio's habit of hitting each other all the time which still strengthens their friendship, something that Mugi shows envy for. Ritsu is still as dumbfounded as before but accepts to hit her. After a few seconds, she gets nervous and wonders if the Security Police might be around. After hesitating for a bit more, Ritsu gives up and declares that she can't hit Mugi without her giving her a real reason for it. She nevertheless encourages Mugi to wait for the right timing so that maybe in that situation, Ritsu might actually hit her. Mugi accepts and loudly declares that she is looking forward to it, forcing Ritsu to silence her in front of the other guests. After leaving the restaurant, both are about to go home. Mugi once again thanks Ritsu for the great time and mentions that she certainly is an amazing company. Mugi then adds that if Ritsu might be a boy, she would be pretty popular among girls. Ritsu, unable to categorise that statement as a compliment or an insult, hits Mugi spontaneously. Back at home, Ritsu once again calls Mio and tells her about her day with Mugi. Since Mio remained silent the whole time, Ritsu apologizes for disturbing her and is about to hang up, just when Mio starts scolding her for not inviting her as well, disgruntling Ritsu. Gallery K-ON! Volume 3 Chapter 10 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Tsumugi with her fresh blister. K-ON! Volume 3 Chapter 10 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing a celebration picture of Tsumugi with her blister. Category:Manga Chapters